


New Life | Percy Patterson (Smallfoot) x Pregnant! Reader

by Kelblue_Fire18



Category: Smallfoot (2018)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I REGRET NOTHING, I have been laughing my ass while I was thinking about how to write it, Other, Reader-Insert, Smallfoot x reader, You Have Been Warned, there's fluff in the end, x pregnant reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelblue_Fire18/pseuds/Kelblue_Fire18
Summary: Warning: contains mentions of abandonment, fluff in the end. If these trigger you, do not read.





	New Life | Percy Patterson (Smallfoot) x Pregnant! Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: contains mentions of abandonment, fluff in the end. If these trigger you, do not read.

It all happened so fast, you were sure your vision would be blurry. 

One moment you were entering the house that belonged to you and your lover, the next thing you knew, your boyfriend-my mistake, your ex-boyfriend, his stuff, gone all in two hours before you returned from the doctor’s. 

The only thing he had left behind was a note on the kitchen counter: “I can’t do this anymore. I’m done, I’m sorry.”

The day he left was the day you were going to tell him that you were pregnant. 

His sudden leave left you heartbroken and devasted, with no one left to comfort you; your family, being religious and believing that being pregnant out of wedlock is sinful, disowned you, and your coworkers and your boss refused to have to do anything with you, leaving you with no job. 

With nothing left and no other option, you moved to Kathmandu, Nepal. 

Finally, after what seemed like hours with no end in sight, you’ve arrived at where you need to be to start a new life with yourself and your unborn child. 

Not even seven months had passed and you were already getting your life back on track. You even found a new job and your current boss was nice enough to let you work until your final trimester, just until a month after your baby is born. 

During those months, your stomach grew every day, and you were beyond ecstatic to meet your baby. 

But no matter how hard you tried, you could not hold back your sadness and betrayal over everyone who had left you when you needed them. Apart from a few friends whom you have made during your time here, you couldn’t push away the feelings of loneliness and heartbreak. 

But all of that would change. 

One day, you noticed your friends rushing to the front gate of the village; out of curiosity, you followed them. 

Whatever is going on, they must be nervous about something. 

Despite being seven months pregnant, you made your way through the crowd and your orbs widen at the sight in front of you: a crowd, maybe a village of Yetis, with a man and woman standing in front of them defensively. 

Seeing that they wanted you to welcome them warmly and not be afraid, you went forward first. Your friends came after you, then the rest of the villagers followed behind. 

You stood beside the woman and saw the two Yetis who were standing in front of you right now; the white-furred Yeti and the female with the long braid noticed you and grinned with wonder. 

You grinned back. 

*****

Over the last few weeks of your pregnancy, you began to befriend all the Yetis, who turn out to live up in the mountain of the Himalayas next to you, including Percy and Brenda, the ones who had been standing in front of them. 

Migo, the white-furred Yeti that was with the others, started to act more like a brother to you before the end of the eighth month, being gentle as he could whenever he is carrying you around the village. 

Meechee and Kolka would spend time with you while gently feeling your stomach and helping you come up with names; Brenda would also hang out with you while you were out and about with them.

Gwangi and Fleem would be by your side while researching symptoms due to your pregnancy and doing everything they can to keep you comfortable. 

But the closet you became to is Percy. 

The first moment he saw you in your state, he felt like he wanted to be there for you. The moment you told him about your past and how everyone deserted you when you needed them, he wanted to be by your side. 

He wanted to be with you so bad. And you were thinking the same thing. 

You and Percy were inseparable since the Yetis first came down here; he had told you about how Migo’s kind believed of you to be just a myth, how he and Percy first met and the latter was brought back to the Yeti village so that Migo could prove that your kind existed, he, including Brenda and the Yetis, went with you to your appointments, Percy would even feel and talk to your stomach. Even he started to have feelings for you. 

And you were having the same feelings for him. 

*****

A sharp pain quickly woke you up and you gasped a quick inhale of breath from the shock. You knew well it was not from the backaches. 

Your hand clutched your abdomen as another wave of pain came through, causing you to let out a moan of agony. At the same moment, you felt a warm gush of water on your bed. 

Your eyes grew in terror. 

You sat up from your bed, holding your stomach with one hand while steadying yourself. Getting dressed quickly, you went for the front door, even though the contractions came back every three minutes. 

Having made it through the door that belonged to your house, you nearly dropped to the ground as the most painful contraction you have felt came up. Luckily, a finger was able to lift you up gently. 

“Meech?” You said in relief between big breaths. “Just…just take me…get me to the hospital. I think it’s time.”

Meechee saw your pained face and immediately but tenderly picked you up before speeding towards the hospital. 

*****

One of your friends, whom you had called firsthand, messaged your two other ones and Brenda, while Meechee had gone back to get the others. 

Including Percy. 

The moment he saw the message from Brenda, he literally bolted through the door and ran towards the hospital, jumping over a few things and dodging people along the way. By the time he made it in, he was a tired mess, trying to catch his breath. 

But he didn’t care; all he could think about was getting to you. 

Brenda and your three friends stopped him before he could get through the door that led to where you are. 

“Woah, woah, woah, woah, Percy, wait!” Brenda exclaimed as she held him back with all his might. “They’re not letting us in right now!”

“I don’t care! I need to be there for (Y/N)!” He argued back, trying to push his way her and your other friends with no avail. 

Eventually, he gave in and decided all he had to do was wait. 

*****

Four hours passed since you were brought in, and Percy was more anxious and worried for you than the others; the Yetis waited outside, wincing with every scream of pain you let out. 

“Poor (N/N), I feel bad for her,” Kolka commented. 

“We’ve seen a few of our own go through this, she got this,” Migo said hopefully. 

“Still, she doesn’t deserve to go through it,” Kolka continued. 

Meechee placed her hand on her shoulder and gave a sympathetic smile. “She’ll be okay.”

And after a few moments, she was right. 

*****

A loud wail from the other side of the door prompted Percy to jump from his chair and sprint through the door before the doctors or Brenda could stop him. 

He stopped when he got inside to catch his breath before he glanced up to find you in the hospital bed, tired and worn out but crying tears of joy, a bundle on your arms. Brenda came in after him and gasped at the small bundle. 

Even though he was nervous, you lightly beamed at Percy, your eyes encouraging him to come closer. He sat down on your bed and breathed silently at your newborn. 

“She looks like you,” he whispered, swearing he can feel tears coming from his own eyes. 

“She’s really beautiful,” you agreed softly. 

Brenda grinned as she stared at the small child, who is waking up, while your other three friends awed. 

The Yetis peeked through the window and gasped in amazement as they saw that your baby had your (E/C) eyes as she cooed when she saw the creatures staring at her. 

“Hello, little Smallfoot,” Migo softly said. 

“She looks so much like her mom,” Meechee whispered, close to crying. 

“She’s the sweetest, little Smallfoot I’ve ever seen,” Gwangi said, grinning. 

“She’s so beautiful,” Kolka wiped happy tears from her eyes. 

“And so small,” Fleem added, grinning. 

“Welcome to the human and Yeti world, baby,” you whispered to your baby girl. 

Percy smiled softly and brushed his lips on your forehead, staring at the little life in your arms.


End file.
